The invention concerns a connecting means for a toy building set. More particularly, it concerns a connecting means which can be used for interconnecting respective toy elements when erecting mechanical structures.
Various forms of construction toys are known, comprising a plurality of construction and coupling means.
For example the CA patent specification 878 619 discloses a building system where elements with holes are interconnected by means of bolts and nuts. Building systems of this type have the drawback that it is difficult for small children to use them since the children cannot both hold the parts in a specific mutual position and also have two hands available for fixing bolts and nuts.
The GB patent specification 1 285 185 discloses a similar building system where pegs are additionally provided on the elements for cooperation with holes in other elements. This enables temporary coupling of two elements, but gives no possibility of erecting a complete, stable structure.